I Love You But I Just Can't Tell You
by Azza-chan
Summary: Lenalee's feelings for Allen and Allen's feelings for Lenalee.
1. Chapter 1

**I Love You I Just Can't Tell You**

_Lenalee's point of view of Allen:_

How does Allen not realise I'm there for him so is everyone else, but I'm the one who's always got his back. I want to be there to protect the family I've gained over the years since I was dragged off to the Order although I've never had feelings like this for anyone. He's the one I love most in the entire world I know my brother would kill Allen if he ever knew my feelings for him, so I keep it to myself and look after him so he'll never be taken from me and that I tried my best if I die protecting him.

I walk past him nearly every day when he's in the Order or I'm always on his team for the missions we're sent on, I always get that grin from him the one he only gives to me the one I love. Although I must admit he's always there for me whenever he sees me in trouble, he puts my life before his own so I don't know if he feels the same way about me as I do for him. Allen has saved my life quite a lot of times although I guess that's because of how many times I've saved his I'm so confused if he does have feelings for me.

I feel so alone as I can't tell anyone as they'd probably tell my big brother or Allen and I don't want either to know till I'm ready to tell Allen. Although I don't know when I'll be ready to tell Allen that I love him like confessing your love to someone is really difficult even though I haven't tried before but I just feel so sick when I want to tell him, so I'm going to give it time even though I don't know when he may be taken from me or when I'll be taken from this world. I wish he knew my feelings for him so it wouldn't be this difficult to tell him.

Looks like Allen has another nightmare, he's tossing and turning again I wonder what is going on in his head that makes him toss and turn basically every night. I just look at him and listen to what mumbles come out of his mouth; I can try and picture his nightmare. Every night I hear him say Mana, I'm curious about whom this person is and if he's important to Allen. I've never asked him about Mana because it could be very personal and I wouldn't like to upset Allen by mentioning it. But I guess in the future I will ask Allen about Mana and who he is to him.

After so long of looking at Allen I drift off to sleep with the thoughts _I love you Allen_ in my head, I truly love him I'd do anything for him.

_Allen's point of view of Lenalee:_

I love her I must admit that but I'm too scared to tell her because Komui would kill me as he's so god damn protective of her, but he does have his reasons for that. I know that she's protected me more then I have for her, but I'm repaying her by protecting her to but I just don't find that's enough. Lenalee is always saving my ass because I'm just not fast enough. Although my innocence is growing and getting stronger and everyday it does the more confident I am of protecting her.

I think it is kind of obvious that I like Lenalee although I don't think she knows that I like her, but I'm scared of telling her in case she rejects me. I haven't told anyone not even Lavi and we are pretty close, no one knows except for me and my heart. I wish I wasn't alone and that I could tell someone how I feel about Lenalee, I wish I had someone that I could tell everything to my past, my present and the future that I want; I wish I could tell someone everything and that they wouldn't tell a soul.

I wake up every now and then to check on Lenalee to make sure she's still there and that she hasn't been taken from me by an akuma or a member of the Noah family, she means so much to me I wouldn't be able to live without her. I don't know what I would do if Lenalee was taken from me, she means so much to me, I would die for her. I guess I'll promise myself to saving her and looking after her when she's in trouble then, it's less likely for her to be taken from me.

I know her childhood but she doesn't know mine and I'm wondering when I should tell her about mine, about Mana and what I did to him. I'm just kind of scared of telling her, in case she has a different point of view on me then although I missed him so much, he was the only one who cared about me. My past is something that I treasure because of who I met and who I became and all the friends I met and lost, they mean a lot to me and I can't just simply erase it for anybody not even myself, the bits of my past that I hate I wish I could erase it all but I can't. So I must live with my mistakes and the pain I got from losing so many people that I cared about to the Earl.

I'll tell her one of these days because that's what people _in love_ do, they tell the ones they love their past so they can understand their feelings and where the person's pain comes from. I'm so nervous to tell Lenalee that _I love her_ and no one else.

**A/N In all honestly I found writing Allen's feelings about Lenalee really hard as the 4****th**** paragraph for him is so of topic but it does kind of make sense I think. Well I hoped you liked this fanfic took a while for me to complete because of Allen but I got there. Please review. ^_^**


	2. Might As Well Go For It Now Or Never

**Might As Well Go For It Now or Never**

_Allen and Lenalee had returned to headquarters after their last mission. It's killing them inside not being able to confess to one another. Maybe today's the day._

Allen woke up to the smell his favourite food, mitarashi dango (Japanese dumplings). Allen got out of bed sloppily following the smell of food. It was a good thing not many people were around or Allen would off bumped into them and made both off them fall. When he reached the kitchen he sat down picking up a knife and fork in his hands still half asleep.

The chef laughed and started setting so many plates of food in front of Allen. Allen ate away at all the delicious food Chef had prepared for him. Chef is always so happy to serve Allen when he comes to the dining hall to eat. It's someone who actually appreciates his food and always wants more and more. As a reward today Chef decided to give Allen a treat; he had made hundreds of mitarashi dango for Allen to much through.

As Allen munched away on his mitarashi dango, from the corner of his eye he saw the flicker off the green hair off his love. He swallowed it whole, hitting his chest as it got stuck a little and coughing to try and dislodge it. He started choking slightly as Lenalee handed him a glass of water sitting down beside him. Allen blushed lightly and took the glass in both hands drinking it down removing the food from his throat. "Thanks Lenalee."

He smiled at her; she returned the smile "No problem Allen."

They sat there awkwardly after that. Both trying to build up the guts "Uh..Allen..." "Umm..Lenalee..." They both said at the same time blushing slightly and facing each other

"You go first" They said at the same time. Stopping to think now before they came out with anything else

"Lenalee.." Allen said out off the awkwardness.

"I was wondering if I could talk to y..." The siren went off and they were called up too Reever so they could get there orders.

"Allen and Lenalee I'm sending you to go attack the akuma surrounding headquarters as you're the only two that came fast enough."

"Yes sir" They said at the same time leaving and heading outside the front to face the 50 or so akuma.

They were back to back against each other as they looked at the 10 akuma which were left, sweat just breaking across their faces as they panted. Allen smirked and laughed lowly, "Lenalee I have something to say to you just in case I don't make see you again."

Lenalee's eyes shot open as she nervously spat out "Y-yeh Allen?" The question hanging there in the air as Allen took in a deep breath, his face going slightly red as it was the hardest thing he was ever going to say…. "I love you…"

It took of so much pressure he had on him as her face grew bright red. She turned round fast kissing him on the cheek, "I love you too Allen!"

They were blushing as heavily as an akuma shot at them as they split and Allen shouted, "Ready!" Lenalee nodded as they moved fast and took care of it.

They met back up at HQ as they kissed before going through the doors. As they kissed the doors opened and everyone gawked at them as they pull apart blushing as hard as they could.

**A/N Don't nag about the shortness I had started this in the summer I just finished this tonight so Yeh I hope you guys like it ^^. R&R**


End file.
